Indoor proximity systems are well known in the art. One conventional indoor proximity system is known as iBeacon®. iBeacon® employs Bluetooth communication technology to connect to mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones). Upon establishment of such connection, the iBeacon® requests and receives first information from each mobile communication device. The first information includes information which has been agreed upon by the cell user for provision to the iBeacon®. The iBeacon® can also push second information to the mobile communication device. The second information can include, but is not limited to, coupon related information which has been selected based on the store a customer is presently in or entering into. The Bluetooth technology is based on a 2.45 GHz transmission, and its data rate ranges from 1 Mbit to 24 Mbit.